I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! Why Do I Still Love You?
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Dark!Tony/Loki...Loki's here with a new power to exact revenge against the Avengers for his suffering, his plans to utterly destroy the Avengers at their core. The Rock of it all...Tony Stark. "Bend the mind and body of the stubborn, and watch him turn into a begging, mewling, kneeling slave." Loki cackled, looking down at the man that was Iron Man. Mature Content inside, warning.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, Raven Here. I little song fic popped into my brain. Yes, a Multi-chaptered songfic based on Tony/Loki pairing and a song from Three Days Grace, I Hate Everything About You. This will be emotional and violent, and graphic which is why this is rated M from the get-go. Rated for Tony breakdown, DarkLoki, and: Rape, Stockholm's Syndrome,malexmale, language and possible mental breakdown.

SETTING: Near the end of Iron Man 3, yet Tony hasn't yet had the surgery, but his house is demolished form the Mandarin attack (oops SPOILER), things just happened to unravel before things could be resolved. He currently resides the Avengers Headquarters, formerly Stark Tower along with the rest of the Avengers.

And I know everything in this first chapter will seem quite rushed and really really long, but this is the prequel for things to come which will come in their time.

I do not own Tony nor Loki or nothing affiliated with Marvel or Avengers or Spiderpig...

Would make more sense if you listen to 3 Days Grace song I Hate Everything About You

Enjoy.

* * *

Prelude:

2 months earlier...

Tony winced as a slap came hard across his face, looking at Pepper, with tears in her eyes.

"I can't... I can't take this anymore, Tony, I can't. I'm tired of it. Of your _cheating_. I can't do this anymore." Pepper said as she quickly wiped away tears threatening to fall.

"Pep-" Tony started, knowing he had fucked up, and fucked up pretty bad. And with the journalist too. What was Forbes magazine going to say about him in their next article?

"No, no Tony. I don't want a sorry, I don't want your company, I don't want-" Pepper started tears starting to fall harder than before.

"Wait, no Pepper, don't do, don't do this!" Tony said as he saw her start to tug at the ring on her finger.

_Shit._

"...this anymore." Pepper sobbed as she tugged off the engagement ring and threw it at Tony's chest, bouncing off his Arc Reactor and clattering on the floor before turning towards the door.

"Pepper! Pepper please just wait!" Tony yelled after her, realizing how **badly **he had fucked up.

"JARVIS, let me out." Pepper sobbed as the doors opened.

"JARVIS, override command." Tony said back, grabbing Pepper's arm, the doors closing back.

"I'm sorry. Don't leave me." Tony said softly, his eyes sincere.

Pepper's was cold, and heartbroken. "I didn't want your apologies Tony, I wanted your fidelity. And you proved to me that you couldn't give me that, even when we were engaged. It's over Tony... Let go of me." Pepper said softly, stern and unwavering in her decision clearly shown in her voice.

Tony's grip softened and Pepper's arm slipped through his fingers.

"JARVIS, override code '0HFalver049'." Pepper said flawlessly looking at Tony one last time and left as JARVIS opened the door, the door sliding quickly behind her with a grim close.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir, Ms. Potts requests that you no longer contact her, for any reason whatsoever." JARVIS said.

Tony walked back to the main floor of the Stark Tower and picked up Pepper's engagement ring off the floor.

* * *

Tony sat in his bar room looking at the ring, watching the diamonds sparkle with drunk, blurred eyes. He held the fourth glass of whiskey in an unsteady hand, his mind replaying the sick feeling of losing Pepper for good.

Tony threw the glass at the wall, shattered glass sprayed on the floor, whiskey running down the wall as Tony covered his face with one hand and let out the most agonizing sob. He cried as he crumpled down internally. His mind was overrun with thoughts of not only the past memories of his beloved, but his now lonely future.

No living breathing person to talk to intimately, to share time with, to feel warm contact; only his cold metal technology and tools. The Avengers. An unbearable weight on his heart made him feel heavy. Tony grew weak as his tears began to slow, feeling like a hollow corpse slumped on the bar, as his lifeless eyes stare at the diamond ring. And without any images popping in his head, or an overwhelming feeling coming up, wanting to relive the times with her was the only thought in his mind.

* * *

Present

* * *

"Tony! You cannot just bust into a mercenaries headquarters!" Barton hissed, shooting a toxic sharpnel arrow towards an enemy, sending out deadly shards of poisoned metal, slivering into the bodies of those near it. Natasha and Steve team battled on the ground, while Hulk smashing the not yet Uranium implanted weapons.

Thor threw his hammer sending the mercenaries flying.

"Chill out Legolas, were in total-" Iron man was cut off as he was zapped out of the air by a large red bolt, sending him into a brick wall, the wall tumbling on top of him.

Iron Man flew out of the rubble regaining his composure in the air, checking his HUD. "Control." Tony finished.

"Suit Armor at 85% sir." JARVIS announced.

"Wow that packed a punch." Tony muttered, blasting a few missiles at the Uranium- based weapon smuggling mercenaries.

The Avengers finished off the mercenaries, which happened to belong to Hammer Industries, which actually didn't surprise Tony.

The weapons were half-shit anyways.

The Helicarrier descended, picking up the Avengers and deported.

"Whew, that was tough." The visor slid up and Tony slouched, somewhat beaten up but relatively unharmed.

"We could have done it quicker if you had not went into the fight with such brashness, friend. You had put us in much danger." Thor spoke aloud, his voice filling up the room easily, the seriousness in his voice clear.

"Point Break, we got out fine. It's Hammer we're talking about, his toys are nothing but squirt guns."

"So that's what happened with your suit? A Squirt gun?" Barton said sarcastically pointing out the large dents and scratches.

"Uranium Squirt gun. When has anything stopped us? Just Relax." Tony said,ignoring the seriousness in every situation lately.

"No Tony, you don't realize that not everybody has a suit made of Iron. Natasha and I were in serious trouble back there." Steve spoke up looking at Tony, his face blemished by a small cut and busted lip.

"You've been throwing caution to the wind ever since your breakoff, and we're tired of it. You're putting us all in danger."

Tony immediately sat up, arguing with Steve.

"Wait a minute, first of all it is gold titanium alloy suit, and second, where the hell do you get off telling me off on my personal life old timer? It's none of your damn business."

"...Tony, but it is kinda true. You have been daring lately, putting yourself in danger, as well as us. We're just worried about you. Maybe you shouldn't have jumped back into the Avengers so quickly after what happened. Maybe you should...take a break."

Tony angrily snapped his head towards the voice, but quickly bit back his vicious retort when he realized it was Bruce. Bruce had just came back from his 'calm down room 'and had jeans and a blanket wrapped around his knew the last thing that they wanted right now was a huge green raging Hulk in a 20 by 15 foot room.

Tony didn't want Bruce to Hulk out in the Helicarrier, and settled for glaring viciously at Bruce until Fury walked into the room.

"I can tell from things that I don't need to angrily slam my hands on the desk and be disappointed in how that mission went." Fury says as he sits down by the seats near the doorway, crossing his arms.

"The mission went well." Thor said, confused.

"Yes, you completed the mission, and it would have been fine if you just had destroyed the weapons, instead of blowing the _entire _headquarters, sending uncontrollable Uranium debris for miles, that S.H.I.E.L.D now has to contain." Fury said sounding angry, his one-eyed glare staring directly at Tony, pointing blame.

"Director Fury, we were just explaining to Tony that he needs to be more careful is all." Natasha explains to him as she cleans a bloody cut on her arm.

"There's a difference between careful and recklessness, Natasha. Tony, needs to go back to learning the basics before he's allowed back on the field." Steve said with a stern voice to Fury. Tony once again snaps, by this times goes for Steve and grabs him by the collar of his suit.

"You listen here, you World War senior, I-"

"No you listen here, son, I'm not going to allow you to put the whole team in danger, and have us killed. I cared about my team back in the war, made sure I gave it my all to protect them, and I'm sure as hell am not going to lose anyone now because of your smart moves." Steve cut him off quickly, giving him the most serious look in the eyes rather than shake him off.

Thor, Bruce and Natasha looked down to the floor in harsh agreement with Steve's words. Clint has been polishing off his arrows this whole time, things were getting too messy for him and didn't want to jump into that recent anti-Tony bandwagon.

"Back off, the both of you!" Nick orders, still sitting down. Tony gritted his teeth and reluctantly backed off.

"Now, as much as I know you want to fight about who started what first like two- year olds," Fury emphasized, making both Tony's and Steve's actions seem entirely childish, making both men feel slightly embarrassed,"We have a bigger, badder, and certainly more dangerous situation to take care of." Fury said and Steve look at Fury.

"What kind of situation Director." Steve asked, Bruce once again looking weary.

"It has been reported that Loki has escaped Asgard and has been spotted in Tokyo no more than an hour ago. Since his attack in Manhattan a year ago, Tokyo officials believe it is our problem since we've dealt with it first. We're in route now."

"Wait, so when we think we're going home your just en routing us to a another battle?" Tony said thinking that this was the biggest pile of shit Fury had dumped on them so far.

"Do you know what Loki did to Manhattan Tony-"

"Yes, yes I do know, I know exactly what happened in New York."

_Yeah I was sucked into a fucking wormhole, shit not again._

Tony seemed to get a little huffy, a bit pale, his cocky, arrogant air seeming to slowly diminish.

"I'm just gonna leave, I'm gonna leave now, before you, or any of you say anything else stupid to me." Tony quickly left the room, leaving everyone puzzled and perplexed at the non-Tony behaviour, except Bruce.

"What was that all about?" Steve said about to bring Tony into the room.

"No, don't. He'll be fine. Give him a bit." Bruce said calmly.

"Do you know something?" Barton said, sheathing the last of his arrows.

Bruce wiped his glasses and put them back on, not really the one to tell them Tony's secret, but thinking it was best if the group knew.

"Yeah, anxiety attacks." The entire group went silent.

Maria Hill entered the room, looking serious.

"I am sorry to intrude Director, but Stark has left the Helicarrier without admittance to deport."

"Let him go. He's got more than enough sense to know to show up when he's supposed to." Fury sighed in agitation and walked away his trench coat whipping behind him, Maria following, leaving The Avengers to mull over the new found information.

* * *

"Hey, missed me? Or my boot more?" Tony said as he flew in and kick an unsuspecting Loki in the face, causing the God to fly back almost comically.

"You're late..." Barton said causally, looking a bit rougher than he did before.

"Had to make renovations." Tony said, donning new armor although the same.

"We're getting our asses kicked. Something about Loki... he's different. More powerful. This time he doesn't need an army."

Loki cackled but donned an evil smile replaced his usual stoic face.

"You will be dead before you have the chance to beg for your life after I am done with you." Loki snarled, his scepter glowing brightly.

"Ooh,I'm quaking in my suit." Tony said in his suit, but before he could react, a blue strike hit him in his chest, sending him through two sushi kiosks and through the side of a building.

At the last second, Tony skidded on his side as he stabilized his fall, his thrusters landing him back on his feet at the last moment.

"JARVIS... what the hell was that?" Tony said looking at the chest armor showing red on his HUD as he stood.

"It appears Mr. Laufeyson has acquired some other power source other that the Tesseract. I am analyzing and diagnosing now, sir. Armor Chestplate at 90% sir. I suggest you take caution this time sir."

"Alright... let's bring out the big guns." Tony said, as he flew back over to the fight, quite pissed, but showing a nonchalant attitude.

"Y'know, Reindeer Games, I didn't really appreciate that." Iron Man flew up and went to hit Loki.

Loki only smiled. "You petty Midgardian. Do you think that your foolish trickery can deceive the God of Mischief!?" Loki turned around grabbing the real Iron Man by the neck, squeezing tightly, the one in front only a well displayed realistic holograph, which dissipated.

"Y-yeah, kinda." Tony said, a bit choked up as the armor around his neck started to crumple with Loki's newfound force, "But this is what I wanted... say hello to my little friend."

Tony used both his pulse reactors on his palms at full strength and sent them straight into the chest of Loki, flying backwards with the force. A blast sending an small airwave of shock through the air.

Tony landed on his back and skidded all the way , surprisingly at the Captain's feet, who lended out a hand which Tony reluctantly took.

"Energy percentile at 75% sir." JARVIS chimed informing Tony.

"When did you do that?" Steve asked.

"By that you mean the addition of holographic projection... do you mean when I switched from in front of you guys to the back... well, honestly I was never in the front you guys." Tony said.

"I though you said you'd never use a Scarface quote." Barton said shooting an explosive arrow in the dust Tony made for extra precaution.

"There comes a time when it's the perfect moment to use it."Tony said plainly.

"...And how poorly you executed it...Man of Iron." Loki said stepping out of the crater,the dust subsiding, looking damaged, but far from dead, which is, unfortunately how Tony wanted him.

"Woah, no offense Thor, but Loki should be see through with a hole in his chest." Tony said a little miffed.

"Was that your greatest weapon, little Man of Iron?" Loki said quite cocky, his scepter gleaming with his stregnth.

"No not exactly.I got a couple more things up my sleeve." Tony said, his gauntlets whirring to life as a mini machine gun whirred out, along with heavy duty rockets, with the power to be Jericho's very destructive child. Tony then pointed his thumb back at Barton, Natasha, Thor, Steve, and Bruce, who was currently a huge mad green monster.

"Plus I got these guys."

Tony and Steve bull rushed towards Loki. Tony wasn't really a ground fighter, but since Natasha was currently incapacitated by a slab of concrete that hit her face during the explosion, Tony was the next call.

Barton scaled Tokyo's mid-sized buildings, firing arrows, distracting Loki, while Tony and Steve rushed ahead; Loki was quite the distance.

The Hulk roared, an unconscious Natasha protected behind him, as he ripped a huge chunk of asphalt from the street, hurling it at Loki in anger.

Both Tony and Steve had to duck, sliding on their knees, as the asphalt barely missed them, Tony feeling the scrape of metal against asphalt as the top of his helmet grazed the underside.

A crack of a blue strike hit the asphalt and it turn into nothing but dust, as Tony and Steve sprang into action, rushing towards Loki, and as soon as both were going to strike him, Loki cackled and vanished.

"...You petty fools. Do you honestly think you can hit me with such a blatant attack?" A voice sounded coolly but no body was found.

Barton instinctively shot an arrow to the location, in which a Loki manipulation flashed its form from its camouflage. It cackled but disappeared.

"...Watching you squander and idly look about in confusion...you were meant to be ruled over..." Barton shot another arrow, only for it to fit another Loki manipulation, and another, and another.

Barton cursed under his frustration.

"... Have your feeble minds not realized the greatness you now face? How not even Thor can help you now?" Loki's voice spat those words his true figure not yet disclosed.

"...I have grown so much stronger, so much has been learned, it is time for the Avengers to learn who must rule over them, to kneel at my feet, showing subjugation to my unyielding power."

"ENOUGH!" Thor roared holding Mjolnir to the sky, lightning flashing, bolts and charges flying around, one pinpointing Loki.

Loki yelled as he was shocked into view, electricity flowing through him, until Thor stopped, Loki weakened considerably but not defeated, and he huffed as he regained composure.

"Hold your silvertongue, brother, or the next strike won't be merciless." Thor calmly said as he gripped his hammer tightly. Loki gives him a despised look, raising his wand to the air, clone after clone appearing in front of him.

"Worry not... Brother... For there are better things I have interest in than your threats." Loki hissed, and with a wave of his scepter, the Loki clones rushed toward the Avengers. Tony decided to take to the skies, leaving the rest of the group to handle the situation for a moment.

"If its a mob he wants to send out, then I know how to clear the room... Where'd I put those high energy repulsion beams?..." Tony mumbles as he looks through his weaponry database, the weapons whirring searching,when suddenly, he is grabbed by the foot and dragged down. He is caught off guard and unable to say the right command words, he spots the team fighting of Loki clones, and is then crashing through the floorboards. Tony is thrown against the floor, now reaching the ground floor, his eyesight dizzied and his back in bit of pain. He tries to sit, his eyes suddenly open wide in complete shock.

"P...Pepper!?" Tony says in disbelief, but there she was, standing before him. A gentle smile is on her face as she extends her hand to help Tony up, but he stands up on his own.

He knew this was all in his head, maybe he had blacked out when he hit the floor and this is all a very good dream. Or was it Loki's illusion magic screwing with him? The Pepper standing in front of him felt all too real, the warm glow emitting from her, the gentle look on her face. Tony was at a loss, the memories of their break up forcing its way into his head and colliding with what he sees right now.

Pepper takes a step forward, being face to iron mask. She places one hand on the neck of the iron suit, giving it a flick and causing the mask to flip up, revealing Tony's speechless face. Only the real Pepper knows that trick, this has to be a good dream, Tony thought. Suddenly, Pepper plants her lips on to Tony's, warm lips pressing together, but before Tony tries to get more than just lips, Pepper pulls away.

"So this is enough to fool you. Your one true weakness." Pepper says in a rather menacing tone, before Tony is impaled in the stomach with a familiar magical rod. He coughs up blood as his vision becomes blurry and crumples to the floor, but the sudden transformation of Pepper turning into Loki is all too clear for him.

"Sir, fortunately the scepter has missed all major organs and major arteries, although pain is expected."

_No shit._

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and Welcome to the second chapter of I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! Why Do I Still Love You.

Please Review and fav/follow. This is a shorter chapter, by a lot.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tony woke, his vision hazy and unfocused, pain aching in his side.

Something was wrong. He was in a bed. A hospital bed. Tony blinked a few times to focus, and finally his eyes felt somehow working although something was definitely keeping him medicated.

Tony looked around and saw an IV connected to his arm, pulse rate monitor stuck on his chest, around his arc reactor, an oxygen pulsox placed annoyingly on his index finger. He wasn't just in a hospital bed, he was in a SHIELD hospital bed.

Which made him hate hospitals more.

Last time he remembered he was fighting Loki...

_And Pepper._

Tony tried to sit up but the aching pain quickly turned into a searing, horrific pain that made Tony groan loudly.

Hands pulled the high tucked white sheets down to his waist to reveal him in a gown.

_Who the fuck undressed me? My ass better not be hanging out._

Tony's hand that wasn't connected to tubes and monitor cords reached down underneath the unfashionable gown to finger the large bulging thick bandages wrapped around his mid section.

"I wouldn't mess with those if I were you, they're there for a reason." A small voice said in the corner that Tony instantly recognized.

"Bruce?"

Tony turned his head and what seemed like forever for his eyes to focus on the slightly hunched figure leaning against the wall in the corner.

"First of all, what the hell do you guys have me on? This shit is like so much worse than any high I've ever gotten." Tony said sarcastically, but then again, not really.

His tongue felt like it was swelled in his mouth, his head swimming, his eyes were almost in an almost constant state of haziness, varying in clarity.

"Morphine. Shave off some of the pain." Bruce clarified.

"Who found me?" Tony said, clearly remembering how he fell, or really, was yanked down.

_Pepper. _

_Kiss. _

_Loki. _

_Pain. _

_Blackness._

Tony shook away that feeling of hate and pain crawling up his chest.

"...The Other Guy, and Steve."

Tony was thankful yet gritted his teeth. Last thing he wanted to do was kiss ass to Spangles for saving his life.

"Well thanks, Bruce."

"Ah, no problem."

"Now that that's settled, I need to get out of here."

"Tony, look at yourself-" Bruce started.

"I need to know how that cape-wearing bastard got me through my suit." Tony gritted in pain from strain.

"Just rest you need to-"

"No!...No Bruce. I need to know, I need to work, instead of being damn useless in this fucking bed." Tony argued.

"If you really want me to stay here, then bring me my work. Go to my lab, and get my work. And Jarvis." Tony orders, Bruce looks hesitant and frustrated.

"Hows your laptop sound?"

"Who uses a laptop anymore?" Tony said clearly disgusted by such primitive technology.

"Your lightpad?"

"That's better."Tony rolls his eyes and lays back down as Bruce nods and leaves the room. The only person left is the American flag in tights standing by the door as Bruce brushed by him.

"Fine, fine. Give me the lecture and let's get it over with." Tony throws a pillow over his head.

"It's what you get for going against him alone." Steve stays.

"I was geting ready to help you all. But he dragged me down. Literally. All I did was crash down a few floors and get stabbed, I don't see you in a hospital bed." Steve goes silent as he looks to the side. Well that shut him up, fast.

"I have to pee, are you just gonna sit there or help a guy out?" Tony rudely asks. Steve was already pissing him off.

"You're a grown man, Tony. Get up and walk to the bathroom alone, or wet the bed."

"Does it look like I can?" Tony sarcastically says, to only get ignored. Which pissed him off even more.

No one ignores Tony Stark...except Steve apparently.

"I'm not asking you to hold my dick, I'm asking you to help me get out of the bed you World War prick." Tony adds, saying it a bit nicer,taking the pillow off his face, staring at the Identification Band around his wrist with disinterest.

He really did need to go, and he be damned if he fucking pissed on himself because Spangles wants to act like a badass all of the sudden.

"You were being reckless, even if you claimed he dragged you down there." Steve said.

"Does it look like I want to be here? If I wanted to be reckless I would have went for a joyride in Military Air Space without permission, not get stabbed in the stomach. Not everyone can take a nap and regenerate. And how dare you not help a person in need, very unpatriotic of you Spangles."

Steve hesitated for a moment before sighing in irritation, before leaning over and helping Tony out of the bed, lending him a shoulder to lean against, his arm wrapped around the middle of his back, Tony grunting in obvious pain, his face scrunched into discomfort, trying to not reveal how much of a struggle it was just to stand.

Steve for the first time today actually looked down at Tony with worry. He had a point, and he should be more sympathetic to those who can't heal like him, even when they were stubborn and cold at times. How much pain was Tony truly in?

"And I swear to all the different gods that Goldilocks believe in, if you look while I piss, il make your eyes red, black, and blue." Tony couldn't help but make that last remark to screw with him.

"Can't see what you don't have." Steve tries to hide his grin as he walks Tony to the bathroom.

"Look whose talking, those tights fit you pretty well, huh?"

After there exchange of rivalry insults and an awkward piss break, Tony is back in bed And Steve is back in his corner of the room.

"... What happened while I was out cold?" Tony painfully asks Steve, being the only one he could ask at right now.

"We continued to fight through clones. Then they just upped and vanished. We went looking for you since you just disappeared, and found you laying in a puddle of blood. No sign of the real Loki either." Steve explained, Tony curses under his breath at the thought of Loki just stabbing him and running off with a laugh.

"The hell happened to you, Tony?"

"I told you, he just got me off guard."

"He got both you and your computer friend by surprise?"

"What can I say? Loki just has that long luscious hair, we both got distracted by it."

"Cut the BS, Tony. Your sarcasm is your worst give away."

"Fine, it was magic. Literally circled by clones. Neither me or Jarvis can detect most of that bastards cheap tricks. I targeted the wrong one and that's that." At that moment, Bruce walks in with a lightpad with a stack of folders on top. Walking up to Tony's bed and dropping everything on it with a loud plop.

"There, all your work. Or most of it. Now, can you sit still and let your body rest?" Bruce says, slightly at of breath.

"Aye aye, doctor professor sir." With that sarcastic reply, Bruce leaves slightly contempt.

"... You can go too." Tony tells Steve, holding back a smart comment as he leaves the room with no complaint.

Tony grabs the lightpad and opens it up on his lap, typing in his account information and sticking in a flash drive that was in one of the folders.

"Hello, sir. How are you feeling?" Jarvis's voice speaks to him through the laptop.

"No time for that. You saw everything didn't you?"

"Affirmative. I'll directly link you to the suite view camera. The recording is saved on it." After a few key presses and clicks, Tony opens up the memory bank inside his suit, finding the video he was looking for and playing it in all its glory.

Tony's clenched his fist tightly in anger, seething rage as he tightly closes his eyes and grits his teeth. He saw everything he was hoping not to see. Pepper. Kiss. Pepper. Loki. Pain. Pitch darkness with a sinister laugh going off as the suit shutdown. Tony can just feel the lump in his throat and the anger build up in his chest, almost enough to throw the laptop against the wall and shatter it to pieces, if it weren't the only laptop in this building.

"Sir, I can feel your heart rate from here, please calm down." Jarvis said worryingly.

"I can't fucking believe it. Completely fell for his damn illusion. The bastard even got to kis-..." Tony cut his anger off at the sudden realization. A realization that put him on the brink of exploding in rage. He kissed me. Not Pepper, Loki.

"I'm going to find that bastard right now. Burn those damn smirky lips of his right off, along with his snobbish face." Tony exclaims as he tries to get out of bed, only to be stopped by the pain of his abdomen.

"Sir, please. I understand your sentiments, but do stay in bed for the time being."

"Tch! I just can't sit still while that asshole is hiding like alittle bitch after that stunt he pulled."

"I understand, sir. However, you cannot 'burn his lips off' in your current state. Also, your suit is damaged and still undergoing repairs. Let me also tell you that if you run off, the rest of the Avengers will follow after you." Tony hesitantly sits himself on the side of the bed. He doesn't want the others knowing he got taken down by Loki after getting a kiss from him.

"So I need to come up with a plan to sneak out or just cry in bed about it." Jarvis goes silent. Tony lays back in bed and ponders, his anger quelling down, but still lingering inside him. He was going to get to the bottom of this and take Loki down on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

"Coming in, be decent." Steve opens the door to the medical room, walking in on Tony. He spots him hiding under the covers completely.

"Bruce says you have to get your bandages changed every now and again. How's one of those times." Steve says, not a single response or witty commit.

"Tony, I know you're not sleeping, and I honestly don't want to dot his the hard way." Steve comments, still nothing, not even a budge, a frustrating sigh escaping from Steve.

"I guess that's that..." He walks up to the bed and pulls the sheets to the side, only to jump up in shock.

There was no Tony, just a group of pillows, and a piece of paper taped to the front. Steve snatches the paper and unfolds it, the word "Dummy" written in large letters pisses Steve off slightly.

"Of course..."

* * *

Tony flies smoothly through the skies as Iron Man, high in the clouds and over the ever changing landscape.

"Are you sure about this Jarvis?" Tony asks as he looks at projection screens of a map and energy readings.

"Positive, sir. Strange, yet similar, energy readings were emitting around Seattle Beach. I set your route the small islands located in the center of the waters." Jarvis informs him, reassuring him on Loki's locations.

"Mh. This bastards getting it real soon..." Tony continued to be mad, seething mad.

"I advise you to not going in head first, sir. Need I remind you that you are on your own, as well as recovering from your previous injuries."

"I know, mother. I know exactly how I'm going to outplay this trickster." Tony says sarcastically. He begins to see the sandy beaches of Seattle, filled with beach goers no doubt.

"Once I'm done stuffing my metal foot up his ass, I think I'll take a nice medical rest on the beach."

"I honestly worry about you sometimes, sir."

"Well don't. It'll be a simple and clean process of kicking his ass. We're in and out before the others even get a chance to locate me." Tony approaches the chunks of lands spread out in the waters.

"Oh look, a completely not suspicious rocky cove on a small island. Why do we have trouble finding him half the time?"

"Because when you find him, he distracts you with kisses and a stab to the waist, sir."

"I didn't ask you... Bastard..." Tony lands just outside the cove entrance, cracking his metal knuckles in preparations for the best Loki is about to get.


End file.
